This invention relates in general to antenna mounting brackets and deals more particularly with an improved mounting bracket for releasably securing an antenna to a member which supports a rear view mirror mounted externally on a truck or the like.
In the trucking industry it has become a common practice for drivers to provide their own citizen band radios. Since trucks are often assigned to and operated by more than one driver, most drivers prefer to remove their personally owned radio equipment from the trucks assigned to them upon completion of their runs. Further, because of the high incidence of theft of such portable radio equipment most long haul drivers follow the practice of removing their radio sets and antennas from their vehicles when the vehicles are parked overnight or for prolonged periods at truckstops or the like.
An antenna mounting bracket suitable for such usage must be adapted for rapid installation and removal with minimal inconvenience. It must also be of rugged durable construction to withstand abuse, since it may be installed on and removed from a vehicle one or more times during each working day. Further, such a mounting bracket should "fail safe" and not result in damage to the antenna in the event of faulty or careless installation. It is the general aim of this invention to provide an improved detachable antenna mounting bracket which satisfies these requirements.